Master
by ZenoYuichi
Summary: Eren... itu adalah nama yang diberikannya. Sebelum bertemu dengannya Eren seorang manusia kucing yang ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dikejar oleh banyak orang karena dia adalah makhluk langka. Hampir kehilangan nyawanya ketika menyelamatkan diri. Itulah yang dialaminya. Sampai orang itu menyelamatkannya, memberinya makanan, dan tempat tinggal, namanya adalah Levi Ackerman.
1. Pertemuan

**Master**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin Milik Hajime Isayama**

 **Pair : Riren yang lain nyusul**

 **Rate: T untuk sementara bisa berubah jadi M klo udah waktunya(?)**

 **Warning! OOC, Typo, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, comedy yang ntah ngena ato ga, dll**

* * *

 **1\. Pertemuan**

 **(Manusia Kucing PoV)**

Aku adalah manusia kucing. Aku ditinggal oleh orangtuaku begitu saja. Meninggalkanku didunia luar yang luas tanpa aku tahu dunia luar itu seperti apa. Orangtuaku meninggalkanku ketika merasa aku sudah cukup dewasa dan siap untuk dunia luar. Tapi nyatanya aku tidak siap, sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu mereka meninggalkanku aku tidak lebih dari seekor kucing liar dan gelandangan yang luntang lantung tanpa tujuan.

Bertahan didunia yang sebagian besar dihuni oleh manusia itu sangat sulit. Terutama ketika mereka mengetahui bila aku adalah manusia kucing yang sangat langka didunia ini. Ya… hidup di dunia ini sangat sulit apalagi kamu harus bertahan hidup dan berlindung dari manusia yang menginginkanmu.

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari kejaran manusia-manusia itu. Meski aku berlari sejauh apapun manusia-manusia itu begitu bernafsu untuk menangkapku. Entah apa yang mereka inginkan dariku.

"Kitty… kemarilah aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ucap seorang Pria tua yang berhasil menyalipku dan mendekatiku dengan wajah memerah terlihat mengerikan tidak sesuai dengan ucapannya. Begitu dia didekatku akupun mencakarnya dengan cakarku yang tajam untuk mempertahankan diri. Aku pun mundur beberapa langkah ketika menyadari aku sudah terkepung. Aku pun mendekati aliran sungai yang tepat berada dibelakangku.

"Grrrrrr!" Geramku berusaha untuk mengancamku tapi apalah dayaku aku hanya makhluk yang terancam dan berada di ujung tanduk.

"Kemarilah sayang…" Ucap seorang Pria sambil membawa sebuah rantai di tangannya dan beberapa Pria lainnya membawa penjerat.

"Grrrrr!" Aku merasa benar-benar terancam sekarang dan terus mundur kearah aliran sungai yang deras. Aku terus mundur untuk menghindari manusia-manusia itu.

Byuuurrr! Aku terjatuh kedalam aliran sungai dan mulai terbawa arus yang deras tersebut. Aku meronta-ronta dalam air bagaimanapun aku benci air. Aku sangat tidak menyukainya tapi jika harus memilih berakhir di tangan pria-pria seram itu atau harus masuk ke dalam air. Aku akan memilih masuk kedalam air daripada berakhir ditangan pria-pria manusia tersebut.

Aku terus meronta dalam air melawan ketakutanku dan berusaha untuk mengambil udara yang terus aku gapai. Tubuhku terus terbawa arus aku terus bertahan agar tetap hidup dan terus meronta dalam air untuk terus hidup. Aku belum mau mati sekarang.

* * *

 **(Author PoV)**

Dikolong sebuah jembatan menyambung 2 jalan yang terpisah oleh aliran sungai yang deras. Terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam sedang berkelahi dengan seorang pria berambut coklat. Sedangkan pria berambut pirang terdiam memperhatikan perkelahian tersebut dan tidak memiliki maksud untuk menghentikan perkelahian tersebut.

Bugh!

"Bocah apa kamu masih belum puas? Sudah jelas hasilnya bukan? Kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku Jean!" Ucap Pria berambut hitam pada pria berambut coklat yang bernama Jean.

"Aku belum menyerah!" Ucap Jean kembali menyerang Pria yang berambut hitam yang tingginya tidak sampai tingginya(?) tersebut.

"Aku suka semangatmu itu Bocah!" Ucap Pria berambut hitam tersebut sambil menghindar dari serangan Jean dan melancarkan serangan balik yang telak mengenai perutnya. Jean pun terpelanting nyaris tercebur kesungai beberapa jengkal lagi.

"Levi!" Panggil Pria pirang pada pria berambut hitam. Pria berambut pirang tersebut entah sejak kapan berada di pinggir sungai sedang menolong seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 10 tahun yang sepertinya terseret arus Sungai. Levi diikuti Jean pun membantu anak tersebut dan segera membawa anak kecil tersebut kepinggir sungai. Lalu memberi pertolongan pertama pada anak tersebut.

"Uhuk…uhuk" Anak tersebut terbatuk mengeluarkan air yang mengisi paru-parunya.

"Erwin… bukankah ini…" Ucap Levi sambil mengelus rambut coklat dan kuping kucing anak kecil tersebut. Anak kecil itu pun membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata hijaunya yang indah membuat ketiga pria yang menyelamatkannya terpana dibuatnya. Indah itulah yang terintas dipikiran mereka bersamaan.

"Ya… Manusia Kucing… Makhluk langka yang hampir punah." Ucap Pria berambut pirang yang bernama Erwin tersebut. Sambil memperhatikan telinga kucing dan ekor panjang yang basah kuyup seperti pakaian sederhana anak kecil tersebut.

"Hiks… hiks…" Tubuh anak tersebut gemetar hebat dan terus menangis seakan mengalami sesuatu yang sangat buruk dalam hidupnya.

Levi menghela napas panjang dan mendapati dirinya melepaskan pakaian hangatnya yang sekarang sudah berada diatas tubuh kecil anak tersebut. Levi tidak menyangka tubuhnya bergerak lebih cepat dari pada akalnya. Erwin dan Jean terkesima mendapati Levi yang dingin terlihat perhatian.

"Tenanglah! Sekarang semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Levi yang duduk didekat anak itu lalu mengelus kepala anak tersebut lembut. Perlahan anak kecil itu pun tertidur diikuti dengkuran halus khas kucing yang merasa nyaman di dekat Levi yang terus mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Baiklah! Sepertinya asrama kita mempunyai anggota baru. Aku sebagai ketua asrama survey corp tidak keberatan." Ucap Erwin sambil meempar senyum penuh arti pada Jean dan diikuti oeh anggukan setuju Jean.

Levi hanya terdiam lalu membopong anak kecil tersebut dan pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Kita lanjutkan latihannya besok!" Ucap Levi sambil sedikit melirik pada Jean, lalu kembali melangkah membawa anak kecil yang dibopongnya. Erwin dan Jean mengikuti Levi dari belakang.

"Siap!" Ucap Jean tegas layaknya seorang prajurit.

"Sepertinya kita akan segera melihat sesuatu yang menarik." Ucap Erwin dengan suara yang pelan namun Jean dapat mendengarnya.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**


	2. Sebuah Nama

**Master**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin Milik Hajime Isayama**

 **Pair : Riren dll**

 **Rate: T untuk sementara bisa berubah jadi M klo udah waktunya(?)**

 **Warning! OOC, Typo, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, comedy yang ntah ngena ato ga, dll**

* * *

 **2\. Sebuah Nama**

 **(Author PoV)**

Levi, Erwin dan Jean memasuki Asrama Survey Corp yang berada di lingkungan Shina High School secara diam-diam agar tidak ketahuan membawa makhluk langka seperti manusia kucing yang mereka selamatkan. Mungkin kalau ketahuan akan ada banyak orang yang mengincarnya.

"Jadi… bagaimana?" Ucap Jean sambil menatap lekat anak kucing yang Levi bawa.

"Aku bisa mengurusnya… aku juga mempunyai salah satu dari makhluk langka itu… ya… Rabbit kesayanganku…" Ucap Erwin sambil senyum sendiri ntah sedang memikirkan apa.

"Biar aku saja yang memeliharanya." Ucap Levi, Erwin dan Jean meliriknya. Mereka merasa aada yang salah dengan orang lebih peduli pada kebersihan daripada yang lainnya ini. Sepertinya Levi sangat peduli pada anak kucing yang ditolongnya.

"Baiklah… aku serahkan padamu. Jaga anak ini diluar sana banyak yang menginginkannya." Ucap Erwin sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku tahu." Ucap Levi sambil membawa kucing manis kedalam kamarnya diikuti oleh Erwin dan Jean. Levi pun mendekati tempat tidurnya, lalu menatap kucing manis yang akan menjadi peliharaannya itu. Setelah itu terlihat ekspresi tidak suka dari Levi yang membuat teman-temannya heran.

* * *

 **(Levi PoV)**

Cih! Lihat anak ini hampir saja aku lupa kalau anak ini baru saja hanyut disungai. Aku tidak rela membiarkan tempatku yang higienis ini terkena kumannya. Bayangkan saja… disungai itu bukan hanya mengalirkan air tapi juga mengalirkan sampah, limbah pabrik, dan juga yang lebih parah… ooohhh… aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Baiklah sebelum anak ini bisa tidur dikasur kerajaanku akan kubasmi semua kuman yang ada ditubuhnya beserta kutu-kutunya. Aku pun berbalik arah dari kasurku membuat Erwin dan Jean terheran-heran dengan sikapku yang keliatan galau ini.

"Levi… apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Ucap Erwin penasaran.

"Memastikan anak ini bersih sebelum menyentuh kasurku." Ucapku sambil terus melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Aku tidak mempedulikan Erwin yang mengingatkan kucing ditanganku ini sedang tidur. Aku menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu apapun yang terjadi aku harus memastikan anak ini bersih itulah yang terpenting tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi nantinya.

 **Beberapa belas menit kemudian.**

Aku dan anak kucing itu pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Jujur saja agak kecewa karena selama aku memandikannya tadi anak kucing ini bahkan tidak bangun seperti yang aku bayangkan. Sekarang anak kucing ini sudah bersih dan terlihat manis dalam balutan selimut handuk yang hampir menutupi sebuah tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Levi? Aku tidak mendengar apapun dari tadi? Apa kamu…." Ucap Erwin sepertinya mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Aku hanya menghela napas panjang mencoba meluruskan sedikit otaknya.

"Memandikannya dan tolong jangan bayangkan diriku ini seperti dirimu yang suka bermain dengan Bunny mu itu… aku bukan pedo sepertimu." Ucapku Erwin hanya senyam-senyum ga jelas. Tunggu dulu sepertinya aku melupakan seseorang seharusnya ada diruangan ini juga. Ya… Jean… aku pun memperhatikan sekelilingku ku lihat Jean berada di belakang Erwin terlihat seakan-akan sedang bersembunyi dibalik badan Erwin.

"Jean?" kuperhatikan wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah sambil sesekali mengintip anak kucing yang kubawa dibalik punggung Erwin.

"L-L-Levi… cepat pakaikan anak itu baju…" Ucap Jean agak gugup. Aku menghela napas panjang. Ya… nih anak harus segera diberi pakaian. Aku pun menuju tempat tidurku.

"Ternyata pedo juga…" Ucapku ketika melewati Erwin dan Jean dan terus menuju tempat tidur. Kudengar protes dari jean tapi tidak ku pedulikan.

Aku pun menidurkan anak kucing ini di tempat tidur dan mulai mencari pakaian. Aku pun segera kembali sambil membawa sebuah kaos yang lumayan besar untuk menutupi tubuh anak kucing itu. Aku pun segera memakaikannya pakaian karena mendapat protes dari Jean agar memakaikan anak kucing itu pakaian. Dan lihat sekarang anak itu… aku menatap anak itu yang terlihat lebih… setidaknya layak untuk tinggal disini.

"Levi… kenapa dari tadi kamu geleng kepala sama anggukin kepala?" Ucap Jean. Aku tersadar sepertinya aku melakukan beberapa gerakan(?) tanpa aku sadar.

"Sekarang gimana?" Ucap Jean lagi sepertinya mulai bosan menunggu setelah aku hiraukan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Tunggu sampai anak ini sadar." Ucapku. Sepertinya aku harus menyiapkan makanan sebelum anak kucing itu bangun. Aku pun langsung menuju dapur kecil yang berada diruanganku (sepertinya kamar asramanya besar sekali ya?)

* * *

 **1 Jam kemudian.**

 **(Author PoV)**

Sepertinya ketiga orang yang sedang menunggu sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat anak yang terbaring di tempat tidur Levi ini terbangun dari tidurnya.

"mmmhhh…" gunggam anak itu sepertinya sudah mulai tersadar dari tidurnya.

Levi pun mendekat dan mengelus pelan helai rambut anak tersebut. Erwin pun ikut mendekat begitu juga dengan Jean yang sepertinya terlihat lebih tidak sabar melihat anak itu membuka matanya. Perlahan mata hijau itu mulai terllihat kembali.

"Mama…jangan pergi…" Ucap anak itu sambil memegang tangan Levi yang mengelus kepalanya. anak itu masih setengah tersadar dari tidurnya dan saah mengira Levi adalah orangtuanya. Erwin menyeringai saat melihat Levi yang terkejut karena panggilan anak masih setengah tersadar dari tidurnya itu.

"Tenang… Mama dan Papa ada disini" Ucap Erwin lembut dan Erwin langsung mendapat hadiah tatapan tajam nan menusuk dari Levi.

"Kenapa? Kamu jadi mamanya kan? Berarti aku ga apa kalau jadi Papanya, bukan begitu Jean?" Ucap Erwin sambil mengedipkan mata pada Jean. Tapi malah dihiraukan oleh Jean yang sepertinya masih terpukau pada anak yang terbaring didepannya.

"Cih… pedo… aku bukan mamanya Erwin… apa lagi kamu jelas bukan papanya dan ingat untuk menjaga jarak…" Ucap Levi tegas. Erwin hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Levi. Levi pun kembali melihat anak yang ada didepannya yang terlihat sudah sadar dari tidurnya. Anak itu terlihat sangat terkejut dan juga ketakutan karena berada didekat manusia yang selama ini mengejarnya.

Anak itu mulai menjauhkan badannya dari Levi, Erwin dan juga Jean kesudut tempat tidur. Tubuhnya gemetar dan anak itu juga mulai menggeram untuk melindungi dirinya dari ancaman yang selama ini mengancamnya.

"Jangan takut kami tidak akan menyakitimu." Ucap Levi.

"Tenanglah…" Ucap Erwin.

"TIdak perlu takut… kami orang baik… sepertinya…" Ucap Jean kelihatan agak ragu langsung mendapat tatapan menusuk dari Levi dan juga Erwin.

Tetapi anak itu masih menjaga jarak dari semuanya. Berusaha melindungi dirinya dengan menutup diri dan berdiam di sudut tempat tidur. Levi beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini dan kembai menghela napas entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Kamu pasti lapar, tunggulah sebentar akan ku bawakan makanan untukmu. Kebetulan aku sempat memasak tadi." Ucap Levi lalu meninggalkan anak itu bersama Erwin dan juga Jean.

"Kebetulan sempat masak ya?" Ucap Jean sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kamu tau, tadi dia memasak makanan itu untukmu." Ucap Erwin menambahkan sambil terkekeh.

Anak itu masih tetap waspada tetapi terlihat merespon Jean dan Erwin dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Tak lama kemudian Levi pun datang dengan nampan yang membawa semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih. Levi pun segera meletakannya didekat anak yang masih waspada itu dan mulai sedikit menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

"Makanlah…" Ucap Levi tetapi tidak direspon oleh anak itu.

"Cih.. terserah kamu mau makan atau tidak. Sekarang beritahu kami namamu." Ucap Levi sepertinya mulai tidak sabar. Anak itu hanya diam.

"Bocah cepat beritahu aku namamu?!" ucap Levi sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Sontak membuat anak itu kaget dan mulai menitikkan air matanya karena ketakutan.

"Cih!" Levi langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari anak itu.

"Berhenti menangis. Itu tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanku."Ucap Levi kembali menatap anak itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Levi kembali kali ini dengan suara yang lembut. Anak itu pun menatap Levi dengan mata hijaunya yang berkaca-kaca.

"A-aku… Ti-Tidak punya…" ucapnya sangat pelan.

"Baiklah aku akan memberimu nama." Ucap Levi sambil sedikit tersenyum membuat kedua sahabat yang berada disamping tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. Ya… seorang Levi yang tidak peduli pada apapun kecuali kebersihan tersenyum pada seseorang.

"Eren… kurasa nama itu cocok untukmu." Ucap Levi kembali tersenyum.

"Eren?" Ucap anak itu

"Ya… Eren… kamu tidak perlu takut. Sekarang kamu berada dibawah perlindunganku. Aku adalah Levi Ackerman mastermu dan kamu adalah peliharaanku, Eren." Ucap Levi lalu mengambil mangkuk didepannya lalu menyendokan isinya dan menyuapkannya pada Eren yang terlihat takut.

"Aku akan merawatmu dengan baik Eren." Ucap Levi kembali menyuapkan bubur pada Eren. Eren tidak tahu harus merasa takut atau apa. Levi yang mengaku master didepannya ini sekias terlihat tidak baik tapi juga terihat baik membuat Eren bingung.

"Katakan padaku siapa namamu sekarang?" Ucap Levi kembali.

"Eren." Ucap Eren dengan suara agak gemetar.

"Anak pintar…" sambil tersenyum Levi pun mengelus lembut kepala Eren. Kali ini Eren tidak berusaha berusaha melindungi dirinya lagi atau menjauh dan membiarkan Levi mendekatinya. Membiarkan Levi memberi kenyamanan pada Eren.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga bikinnya… ceritanya kayaknya agak aneh plus karakternya yang kayaknya OOC banget dan satu lagi ntah napa kerasa Levi cerewet sangat. Haha… walau kayak gitu… moga bacaannya bisa menghibur semuannya.

Makasih udah baca… sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya… bye-bye…

ZenoYuichi.


	3. Master Levi Ayo Makan!

**Master Levi... Ayo Makan!**

 **Master**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin Milik Hajime Isayama**

 **Pair : Riren dll**

 **Rate: T+ (sepertinya)**

 **Warning! OOC, Typo, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, comedy yang ntah ngena ato ga, dll.**

* * *

 **3\. Master Levi ... Ayo Makan!**

 **(Eren PoV)**

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tinggal bersama dengan manusia yang katanya masterku ini. Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali aku sudah dimandikan olehnya. Astaga manusia ini bahkan memperlakukanku seakan aku adalah makhluk terkotor sedunia. Padahal aku kan bisa membersihkan diriku sendiri... Mmm dengan menjilati tubuhku misalnya. Tapi setiap aku melakukanya master yang bernama Levi itu selalu saja menatapku tajam dan mengatakan kalau dia akan memotong lidahku jika menjilati diriku lagi. Astaga... Lidahku ini kan aset hidupku... Jika lidahku dipotong bagaimana aku bisa menjilat sesuatu.

Ah... Ngomong-ngomong soal minum. Aku selalu melihatnya minum teh dengan cara yang aneh. Ya... Aku belum pernah melihat manusia meminum sesuatu dengan cara seperti itu terlihat sangat sulit. Coba saja master Levi minum seperti aku... Tinggal jilat-jilat langsung berasa lega.

Hari ini juga aku melihat master Levi sedang duduk dikursi ditengah ruangan sambil meminum teh dengan caranya, dan ditemanin dengan buku ditangannya. Ya.. Selama beberapa hari ini aku selalu melihatnya melakukan hal yang sama. Seperti sarapan pagi minum teh, berangkat sekolah, pulang sekolah minum teh lagi, lalu pergi keluar ntah kemana sampai malam lalu saat kembali master Levi meminum tehnya lagi. Apa master Levi tidak pernah makan? Master Levi selalu memberiku makan, tapi kenapa Master tidak pernah makan? Kata ibu... Kalau makhluk hidup tidak pernah makan nanti mati... Apa master Levi akan mati?

"Eren... Ini makanmu." ucap Master Levi menghampiriku dan memberikanku semangkuk makanan dan meletakannya di lantai tempatku duduk. Aku menatapnya saat dia beranjak kembali ketempatnya duduk tadi dan kembali bergelut dengan teh dan bukunya.

Aku menatap makanan yang diberikannya beberapa potong ikan dan sosis yang sudah matang dan hangat. Aku mengendusnya perlahan... Ya... Makanan ini terlihat enak dan juga tidak berbahaya... Aku kembali menatap Masterku yang terlihat seperti orang jahat tapi sebenarnya baik itu. Ya... Dia orang yang menolongku... Dan memberiku makan... Aku juga ingin menolongnya agar bisa makan juga.

Aahhh... Aku ingat.. Ibuku pernah memberitahu... Jika anak burung... Mmm... Burung iprit gitu namanya? (burung pipit maksudnya ato burung gereja... Hehehe) anaknya ga bisa makan... Ibunya yang kasih anaknya makankan? Ya... Kayak gitu caranya biar master bisa makan...

* * *

 **(Levi PoV)**

Setelah memberi makan Eren aku kembali duduk ditempatku tadi sambil kembali menikmati teh pahit dan juga buku yang aku baca sedari tadi. Mungkin ada yang penasaran dengan buku yang aku baca ini. Ini adalah buku favoritku sekarang setelah 'Buku Tata Cara Membersihkan Segala Kotoran Dengan Benar'. Ya... Buku ini berjudul... 'Memahami Kucing Peliharaan Anda' ya... Aku mulai membacanya setelah memutuskan untuk menjadi Masternya Eren. Manusia Kucing yang aku tolong beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sesekali kulihat Eren yang sedang menatap makanannya dengan serius. Entah apa yang sedang Eren pikirkan. Aku pun kembali membaca buku, sesekali menyesap teh kesukaanku, dan juga terus memperhatikan peliharaanku yang hanya Eren seorang.

Sampai akhirnya Eren datang mendekatiku sambil mengemut sebuah sosis dimulutnya. Seandainya saja sosis itu diganti oleh benda lain yang siap diemut. Ngomong-ngomong soal sosis kenapa Eren membawanya kemari dan tidak dimakan. Apa yang akan bocah itu lakukan?

* * *

 **(Author PoV)**

Eren terus menuju Levi dengan setengah berlari sambil membawa sosis di mulutnya dengan semangat. Sampai akhirnya Eren sampai didepan Levi membuat Levi bingung dengan apa yang Eren lakukan.

"Mmmhh... Mmpphhh... Upffhhh" ucap Eren lebih mirip mendesah dari pada ngomong karena mulutnya penuh dengan sosis.

"B-bo-bocah bicara yang benar. Dan habiskan dulu sosis dimulutmu itu." ucap Levi agak sedikit panas dingin setelah mendengar suara eren.

"Mmmhhh." ucap Eren sambil menggelengkan kepala. Lalu tiba-tiba eren mendudukan diri dipangkuan Levi dan menyundulkan ujung sosis satunya di bibir Levi terus menerus.

 _'Astaga! Apa maunya ini bocah?!'_ ucap Levi pikirannya mulai melayang kemana-mana terutama karena Eren yang terus menggerakan bokahan kenyal diselangkangannya dan juga si sosis yang berusaha masuk kedalam mulutnya. Membuat Levi kelimpungan terutama saat sesuatu dibawah sana, tepat diantara selangkangannya mulai sedikit terbangun.

Lelah dengan tingkah Eren yang sepernya sengaja menggodanya itu. Levi pun menyerah dan memasukan sosis tersebut kedalam mulutnya. Seketika wajah Eren terlihat senang dan kembali mendorong sosis tersebut masuk kedalam mulut Levi dan mengunyah ujung sosis yang didalam mulutnya sambil kembali mendorong sosis itu sedikit kedalam mulut Levi seakan menyuruh Levi untuk mengunyahnya. Levi pun mengunyahnya sambil teringat permainan pocky tetapi kali ini dia bermain dengan sosis. Levi pun terus mengunyah sosis tersebut sampai dekat dengan bibir Eren.

 _'Aaahhh bibirnya... Kalau dilihat dari dekat ternyata seperti ini... Mungil, tipis, berwarna pink kemerahan dan... Astaga! Sadar Levi kamu bukan pedo. Iya kan? Tapi...'_ ucap Levi dalam hati.

Eren pun memakan bagian terakhirnya dengan sedikit menempelkan bibirnya dibibir levi. Seperti sebuah kecupan ringan membuat Levi sedikit mendesah merasakan bibir Eren di bibirnya. Levi pun menyelesaikan acara memakan sosisnya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Membuat Eren terlihat senang.

"Akhirnya Master makan... Aku takut Master mati karena tidak makan." ucap Eren sambil menundukkan kepala karena mendapatkan pelototan dari sang Master.

"Kata siapa aku tidak makan?" ucap Levi sambil terus menatap tajam Eren.

"Mmm... Aku tidak pernah melihat Master makan selain meminum meminum teh itu." ucap Eren sambil menunjuk cangkir teh yang ada dimeja.

"Dengar Eren aku tidak makan disini bukan berarti aku tidak makan diluarkan?" ucap Levi .

"Lain kali jangan lakukan hal konyol seperti tadi Eren." ucap Levi sambil berdecih menyadari sesuatu sedang terbangun dah minta untuk diajak bermain.

 _'Mungkin aku harus berhenti memakan makanan dari luar dan mulai memasak makanan rumah. Sebelum bocah ini melakukan hal gila yang membuatku kehilangan kendali.'_ ucap Levi sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju kekamar mandi.

"Master... Maaf... Aku hanya tidak ingin Master kenapa-napa." ucap Eren sambil menunduk dan menurunkan telinganya.

"Cih... Berhenti menundukan kepalamu dan makanlah makananmu." ucap Levi sambil berjalan menuju kekamar mandi kembali.

"Ha'i! Terimakasih Master!" ucap Eren dengan suara lantang dan semangat, Levi bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Levi masuk kekamar mandi untuk mengurus sesuatu sambil terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Kemungkinan kalau dia sebenarnya seorang Pedo seperti Jran dan juga Erwin.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Akhirnya lanjut juga... Ntah lah ceritanya kayak gimana... Tapi moga bisa menghibur semua yang membaca.**

 **Makasih dah baca ya... :)**

 **Seeyou. :)**

 **ZenoYuichi.**


	4. Teman Baru Eren

**Master**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin Milik Hajime Isayama**

 **Pair : Riren dll**

 **Rate: Mengarah ke M**

 **Warning! OOC, Typo, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, comedy yang ntah ngena ato ga, dll**

 **4\. Teman Baru Eren**

 **Eren PoV**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Master Levi selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Sarapan Pagi bersama, makan siang bersama, dan makan malam juga bersama. Aku jadi tidak perlu khawatir lagi ... Aku tidak mau Master Levi kenapa-napa...

Hari ini juga Master Levi menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku. Seperti sekarang aku dan Master Levi bermain dihalaman belakang asrama.

"Master lihat... kupu-kupu." Ucapku sambil tersenyum dan mengejar kupu-kupu yang terbang didekatku. Sesekali melihat Master Levi yang sedang memperhatikanku. Kulihat master sepertinya tersenyum kepadaku... mmm... mungkin aku salah lihat... tapi... kalau benar... rasanya aku senang mendapat senyuman dari Master Levi.

 **Levi PoV**

Kulihat Eren yang berlari kesana-kemari sambil mengejar kupu-kupu dengan ceria. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Ya... aku tidak bermaksud untuk nyengir-nyengir ga jelas gitu... tapi... mmm.. sesuatu membuatku bibirku sendiri dan membuatku mengumbar sebuah senyuman.

"Ah! Sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta." Ucap suara makhluk terpedo yang pernah aku kenal. Ya... itu Erwin yang sepertinya sengaja muncul dibelakangku layaknya stalker.

"Cih... memang aku ini kamu. Pedo." Ucapku sambil melihat kearah Erwin yang ternyata bersama dengan peliharaannya.

Si rambut kuning dengan telinga panjang yang terlihat gemetaran karena ketakutan melihatku. Sepertinya peliharaannya Erwin masih takut padaku. Pertama kali Erwin membawanya kekamarku. Aku menyeretnya bersama Erwin Kekamar mandi dan menyuruh Erwin untuk memandikannya... tapi... jujur saja aku tidak bisa menceritakannya... karena kelanjutan Erwin dan peliharaannya masuk kamar mandi itu bencana besar yang menjijikan... orang macam apa yang berbuat dikamar mandi orang lain. Setelah itu setiap kali Erwin membawa peliharaannya kekamarku aku selalu menyuruhnya untuk menunggu didepan pintu dan peliharaannya yang kuseret kedalam kamar mandi dan kubuat bersih dari sentuhan tangan pedonya Erwin.

"Huh... dasar... Bunny... LIhat disana teman barumu." Ucap Erwin sambil menyuruh Armin untuk bermain bersama dengan Eren. Setelah itu Kulihat Eren dan Armin bermain bersama mengejar-ngejar kupu-kupu yang sedari tadi terbang disekitar taman. Siapa sangka Armin dan Eren bisa sedekat ini. Tapi syukurlah... Eren mempunyai teman sekarang.

"Aku lihat kamu tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya, Levi." Ucap Erwin sambil menyeringai tidak jelas.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucapku pada Erwin.

"Aku tahu dia terlihat imutkan? Aku juga saat itu berpikir Armin seperti itu. Sampai aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk memakannya... Aaah... aku ingat saat itu... Armin terlihat sangat menggemaskan dalam dekapanku." Lanjut Erwin terlihat sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang bahkan aku tidak ingin membayangkannya. Kutatap Armin dengantubuh mungilnya... Armin pasti menderita bersama Erwin. Aaah... rasanya aku ingin membersihkan Armin dari semua perbuatan mesum Erwin padanya.

"Aku heran... kenapa bisa berteman dengan Om-om pedo nan mesum sepertimu." Ucapku.

"Loh... bukannya kita ini sebangsa... sama-sama om-om pedo nan mesum." Ucap Erwin sambil tertawa.

"Aku tidak sepertimu Erwin..." Ucapku membantah semua ucapannya... tapi mungkin aku memang sedikit mesum dan pedo ya...

"Ah... lihat... Eren dan Armin membuat pose yang imut." Ucap Erwin sambil merogoh smartphone di saku celananya dan mulai membuka kameranya lalu memfoto Armin yang sekarang terlihat sedang menungging begitu juga Eren yang terlihat meniru gerakan Armin. Erwin pun memfoto Eren yang melakukan pose nungging tersebut entah apa yang anak-anak itu lakukan. Tapi saat kulihat Eren saat ini rasanya darahku mulai berdesir. Aah... kenapa rasanya mulai panas dingin.

"Aaah... Astaga... apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan? Apa Sengaja mengundangku?" Ucap Jean yang tiba-tiba muncul ditengah-tengah Erwin dan Levi dengan wajah yang memerah dan napas yang tidak beraturan.

"Tahan dirimu Jean... mereka sudah ada pemiliknya... Kamu tau... Aku tidak akan memberikan Armin padamu." Ucap Erwin posesif. Jean menelan ludahnya sendiri dan sedikit mundur dari tempatnya. Lalu menatap kearahku.

"Lakukan saja... Ambil kalau kamu mau... Tapi sebelum itu akan kubersihkan semua gigimu sampai tidak tersisa." Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Ya... senyum yang sangat lebar khusus untuk Jean. Jean hanya bisa nyengir ga jelas. Ah... aku bisa melihat keringat yang mengalir deras disekitar pelipisnya.. bagus kalau begitu... Jean tidak akan berani menyentuh Eren.

"Sudah saatnya pulang. Eren... Ayo pulang." Ucapku sambil menghampiri Eren. Begitu juga Erwin yang menghampiri Armin dan langsung menggendong Armin.

"Bunny... Sepertinya sudah waktunya ya..." ucap Erwin dengan Armin digendongannya yang wajahnya terlihat memerah. Sakit?

 **Eren PoV**

"Master... Armin katanya badannya ga enak... panas... sama... ga kuat katanya..." Ucapku pada Master Levi menceritakan keadaan Armin saat main tadi.

"Armin ga kenapa-napakan?" tanyaku khawatir pada Erwin. Erwin hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap kepalaku dengan salah satu tangannya.

" Tidak apa-apa... nanti juga baikan. Eren nanti bisa main lagi dengan Armin." Ucap Erwin. aku menghela napas lega dan tersenyum pada Armin di gendongan Erwin.

" Cepet Sembuh ya... kita main lagi nanti." Ucapku.

"Erwin... Kenapa Bunny mu itu?" Ucap Master Levi yang terlihat Khawatir.

" Tidak ada apa-apa Levi... Cuma..." Ucap Erwin sambil mendekat pada Levi dan ber bisik sesuatu yang membuat Levi terlihat terkejut.

" Apa Eren juga?" Ucap Master Levi. Membuatku penasaran.

"Ya... kalau sudah waktunya... mungkin sebentar lagi. kamu harus siap-siap. Kalau tidak Eren akan pergi keluar dan mencari orang lain." Ucap Erwin lalu pergi meninggalkan Master Levi yang mulai bergunggam sesuatu yang membuatku semakin penasaran.

"Master...?" Ucapku pada Master Levi penasaran. Tetapi Master Levi hanya menatapku lalu menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku pergi.

"Sudah waktunya pulang Eren. Kalau kamu penasaran dengan apa yang Erwin katakan tadi... Aku akan memberitahukannya kalau sudah waktunya." Ucap Master Levi sambil menatapku. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**


	5. Eren Masih Suka Susu

**Master**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin Milik Hajime Isayama**

 **Pair : Riren dll**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning! OOC, Typo, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, comedy yang ntah ngena ato ga, dll**

 **5\. Eren Masih Suka Susu**

Pagi itu bukan lah pagi biasa untuk seorang Levi. Karena entah kenapa anak kucing kesayangaannya mulai menyundul-nyudul dada Levi. Membuat Levi ingat dengan percakapannya dengan Erwin Kemaren. Apa hari ini Eren susah mulai ingin kawin. Begitulah pikir Levi sampai salah satu tangan Eren menyusup kedalam bajunya dan mulai meraba-raba disana... ya... disana didadanya.

"Mama... Susu... " ucap Eren sambil menyingkap kaos Levi dengan mata terpejam. Lalu mulai mendekatkan.

Sementara Levi sibuk dengan pikirannya Eren menemukan apa yang diinginkannya dan mulai mendekati puncak dada dan menciumnya. Membuat Levi berjengit.

"Astaga... dia menemukannya!" Ucap Levi mulai menghidar tapi tangan Eren sudah berada di dada Levi yang satunya membuat Levi tidak bisa bergerak leluasa untuk menghindar dari Eren.

"Aakh... Bocah!!!" Levi kembali berjengit dengan suara yang tertahan. Demi apapun dia tidak ingin mendesah hanya karena bocah kucing menarik dan menghisap puncak dadanya.

"Mama mana susunya..." Ucap Eren dengan mata yang setengah terbuka dan sedikit kesal. Nih anak masih belum sadar dari tidurnya.

"Mana ada bocah!!! Kamu pikir aku apa? Ugh! Sialan!!!" Ucap Levi mulai merasa Dadanya kembali diserang oleh Eren yang masih setengah sadar.

"Bocah! Lepas! Atau aku akan mengawinimu sebelum waktunya!!!" Ucap Levi sudah mencapai batasnya.

Clek! Suara pintu terbuka.

"Aaaahhh! Kenapa malah makin keceng... Sialaaaan!!!" Ucap Levi kembali tanpa sadar mengeluarkan desahan karena ulah Eren. Membuat 2 pasang mata yang menjadi saksi desahan nikmat itu memerah dan tanpa sadar berdeham untuk melgakan tengorokan yang mendadak kering. Siapa lagi orang yang seenaklnya masuk kamar orang lain selain Erwin dan Jean yang entah dari mana mendapat kunci cadangan kamar Levi.

Levi yang mulai tersadar akan kehadiaran pasangan yang tidak diinginkan itu mulai menatap tajam kearah pasangan tersebut. Tatapan Levi seolah berkata lupakan apa yang kamu dengar atau akan aku akhiri disini. Levi pun mulai mengatur napas dan membangunkan Eren yang masih anteng nyusu dengan lembut.

Eren pun terbangun dengan pemandangan yang membuatnya tidak berani menutup mata karena sayang.

"Sudah puas?! Bangun atau mau aku buat tidak bisa bangun?!" Ucap Levi yang pikirannya sepertinya mulai kacau.

"Hehehe... Siap Master!" Ucap Eren dengan semangat bangun dan berlari menuju kamar mandi sepertinya... Jangan mikir yang enggak-enggak Eren cuma mau membuang hajat.

"Jadi... dari mana kalian melihat dan mendengar." Ucap Levi.

" Dari AAAAaaaaAAaakkkkh" Ucap Jean mencoba untuk meniru tetapi gagal.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Eren anak kucing yang nakal... Hahaha... Suaramu boleh juga mungkin nanti aku boleh coba..." Ucap Erwin dengan Ide gilanya.

Levi hanya tersenyum merespun semua perkataan Erwin dan Jean. Levi tersenyum... ya... sersenyum sangat lebar... itu tandanya bukan pertanda bagus. Erwin dan Jean menyadari itu mulai menelan ludahnya sendiri. Oke... sepertinya ada yang mendapatkan tendangan halus dari Levi.

 **T** **B** **C**


End file.
